


A Likely Story

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Sirius Black, Social Media, YouTube, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius Black is a famous Youtuber who can't help but keep coming back to the cozy bookstore, "A Likely Story". He quickly finds himself falling for the cute bookworm, Remus Lupin.This story won't be too long and is for all the softies that just need some fluff.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 53
Kudos: 166





	1. Book Shops Are An Optimal Place For Cute Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tumblr post and just couldn't resist writing it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> link to the post if you want to see it: https://karasawr.tumblr.com/post/186662373461/somebody-said-muggle-youtuber-au-and-i-just-had-to

_"A Likely Story"._ The name read in a cute cursive font above a quaint looking bookshop. Though he wouldn’t exactly consider himself to be an avid reader, the clever name had still managed to catch his attention. Sirius walked up to the shop with a vague curiosity. He had finished a video earlier today and didn't have anything planned so really he was just walking around aimlessly. Sirius felt it almost wasn't his place to go inside, he wasn't planning on getting anything. He ended up deciding that there were no rules against it so he might as well look around.

Sirius pushed open the door and a soft bell rang, telling whoever inside that someone had just entered. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, a small nook tucked away in the corner with a bright window and comfy looking chairs. A variety of plants seemed to fill the room, on top of bookshelves, by every window, on counters, just about everywhere, if he had thought the title was cute he didn't expect the wonder that was inside. Sirius himself had a few plants at home which he cared for dearly so he understood the struggle of keeping indoor plants healthy, he was impressed, to say the least.

"Hello, do you need help finding anything?" A soft voice filled the empty air. Sirius jumped, slightly startled by the sudden sound. He was so distracted looking around he had completely missed the boy sitting on a chair next to the door. When he laid eyes on the boy, curled up with one knee to his chest, he froze. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He’s really pretty. Fuck._ The boy had soft bronze curls and a face littered with freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a sweater that seemed a little too big on him, even for his long-looking body. The only word Sirius thought to describe the boy was lovely, but even that didn't seem to cut it. Sirius felt his heart swell in his chest.

"Um, no. I mean- I just," Sirius cringed at his lack of ability to form any cohesive thoughts. "I liked the name. Of your shop, I mean. I guess I just wanted to have a look inside." Sirius rubbed his hands together, moving them from side to side, a nervous habit that he had developed at a young age. A faint, kind-looking smile grew on the boy's face. If Sirius thought his heart had expanded earlier, surely it had just burst.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm rather fond of the name as well. Well go ahead and tell me if you have any questions, I'll be over here." Sirius nodded, and just like that, the boy went back to his book, resting his chin on one of his knees. Sirius was practically swooning.

Sirius tried looking around, picking up random books and pretending to read the synopsis on the back. Despite his efforts, he always found himself trying to get another look at the boy who seemed completely immersed in his book. He was trying not to stare but was failing miserably. Sirius was finding himself becoming rather fond of the place, even without the addition of a cute boy. Maybe he would come back, just to relax, he liked the idea of just spending time around all of the books and plants, the place had a rather calming feel. And maybe he could find a way to spend more time with the boy, just maybe. He should probably get his name. That started a whole frenzy of thoughts in his mind. _You are a grown adult, Sirius, you can ask for a cute boy's name_ , he thought to himself. No matter how much he was denying it though, he still felt like a middle-schooler with a silly crush. No, he was not going to be a coward. With forced confidence, he walked over to The Boy, already starting to rub his hands. Just when he started to become near him though, he immediately chickened out and went back to hiding behind a bookshelf. Sirius sighed to himself, truly a disappointment. 

Sirius continued to walk around without much of a purpose, just admiring the atmosphere. He knew that he should just go and talk to him like any human would but the thought sent butterflies zooming around his stomach. _Tomorrow,_ he thought to himself. Sirius wondered what that would mean for him, tomorrow. Would there be multiple tomorrows? For now, he knew he should probably go home, James might be starting to wonder where he had gone off to. Sirius straightened his back and rolled his shoulders. _Confidence,_ but at that moment, Sirius felt anything but. Sirius walked over to the door, tapping his side just trying to get out some of his pent up nerves in at least some way.

"Thanks for, um, letting me look around, at your books, they look nice." Sirius was going to be cringing for the rest of the day. "I'll see you around?" Sirius was hesitant seeing as they hadn't had much interaction but he said it none the less.

"I guess I will," The Boy smiled. "Have a good day." Sirius wanted to at least get his name but somehow, the longer he looked at him, the harder his heart pounded. To avoid a heart attack, he returned a small smile before pulling open the door and stepping outside. The cold air was like a slap to the face in comparison to the warm shop, effectively snapping him out of his love-sick state. That was most definitely an experience Sirius had not been expecting to have on his afternoon stroll, he wasn't complaining though. Sirius walked back to his apartment with an evergrowing grin that was sure to stay for the remainder of the day.

-

Sirius threw open the door, not even trying to be discrete. He was absolutely buzzing.

"What's got you so happy?" James immediately took note of Sirius's glowing face.

"Cute boys are a blessing to us all," Sirius said. He had just thrown himself onto the couch dramatically, in result, causing James to burst out into a loud guffaw.

"Care to share?" He said through his laughter.

"Nope, but I might just be taking up reading as a hobby." If James wasn't curious before, he sure was now. He decided against questioning it though, he didn't want to disturb the sun-like aura Sirius was radiating. Instead, James shook his head, his mess of curls seeming to lag behind. 

_Typical._


	2. Tip: Peppa Pig Is Not A Good Pick-Up Line

Over the next week, Sirius had spent nearly every afternoon roaming around bookshelves, stealing glances, and having many failed attempts at a conversation. Sirius was failing so miserably he hadn't even managed to get the boy's name. 

Today, Sirius was sat on his couch in front of a camera, just waiting to turn it on. Sirius had briefly gone over what he wanted to say but in reality, he knew he was just going to go on a rant about the bookshop. He rubbed his head for a moment before pressing the button to start recording.

"I'm weak guys, I'm so fucking weak." Sirius figured this was a strange place to start a video but it was probably more accurate than anything else he had planned. "Ok, so last week I came across a small bookstore with a really cute name so of course, I go inside to check it out, you know? Well little did I know that the cutest boy to ever walk this Earth was sitting curled up in his chair. He's always in that chair too. I just- _God,_ how can someone be this pretty?" Sirius goes on to rant about the fact that he has gone to that bookshop nearly every day for the past week and still hasn't even said anything more than brief greetings and goodbyes.

"I don't even know his name guys, this is a problem." Sirius buried his face in his hands for a brief moment, groaning in frustration, before lifting his head, leaving his hands in their cupped shape. "If anyone out there has any more skill in talking to boys than I do, _please help me._ " Sirius ended the video there, moving on to editing it. He enters the title “I found my future husband at a library _”_ then clicked post. 

“Did you finish the video?” James asked. Sirius did a small nod and turned his laptop a little to the right. James sat down next to him and leaned forward to read the title. His eyebrows raised and he looked at Sirius as if he was wordlessly asking _did you really just post that_? Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“I know, I know, I’m obsessed.” Sirius tilts his head from side to side. James had been teasing Sirius about his growing obsession ever since that first day. Then again, Sirius could hardly argue against it.

“I think that’s an understatement at this point.”

“Ok, you're probably right, but maybe they can give me some advice on how to talk to him?”

“You do realize that your audience is made up of 12-year-olds and lesbians, right? Nothing against them, but I don’t think they are the most qualified people to be giving you boy advice." For the most part, James was joking, but there was a significant amount of truth to his words.

"Hey! I'm sure they have at least _some_ good advice." James goes back to his disapproving look. Sirius tilted his head back, groaning.

"Ok, so maybe the 12-year-olds aren't the best choice for advice."

"And the lesbians are?" he joked with a grin.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe they have an objective point of view? It's still going to be better advice than anything your straight ass could come up with." Sirius had a teasing edge to his tone.

"You've got me there." He put his hands up in a surrendering motion then leaned back on the couch and lifted his arms behind his head. "Go ahead and check the comments, prove me wrong. They've probably responded by now." Sirius mumbled a few things under his breath but scrolled down into the comments section and began reading.

**"Just ask a question about the shop, it should at least get you talking to each other."**

**"Sirius's gay panic is a fat mood tbh"**

**"Thumbs up if Sirius still has a more successful love life than you'll ever have"**

Sirius continued scrolling through the comments, chuckling at some of the funnier ones. James moved his hands over the trackpad and scrolled back up, pointing at a certain comment.

"I vote for you to follow this kids advice." James seemed to be enjoying messing with Sirius, trying to make his best friend as uncomfortable as possible.

**"you should ask for a Peppa pig book. gotta make an impression, right?"**

"Oh my God, I am _not_ asking him for a Peppa pig book."

"It would still be more progress than what you've been doing. Or rather, what you haven't been doing." James's face went from a look of teasing to a slightly more sensitive look. "Look, Sirius, if you really do like this guy then you should just talk to him. At the very least ask for his name, you're killing me here." James smiled at Sirius, trying to be comforting.

Sirius groaned and hit his head a few times on the back of the couch. "You're probably right."

"Yeah, I am." Sirius hit James across the head.

"Oi! Watch the hair!" James instantly started reshaping his hair into the crafted mess it had been before.

"And you say I'm dramatic." Sirius laughed.

-

Sirius was sure, this was the day that he was going to talk to him. He refused to let himself continue being such a coward. He was going to be confident, no more excuses. Sirius took a shaky breath then pushed open the door, the familiar chime of the bell ringing throughout the shop. the boy gave him a soft smile like he did every day, Sirius returned it hesitantly. The boy went back to his book, nothing new. Sirius wondered if he should just talk to him right now. The fluttering in his chest told him otherwise so he walked in and took a moment to collect himself behind a bookshelf. _Okay_ , _just go, be casual, ask for his name, simple enough, right?_ Sirius thought this to himself but the encouraging self-talk did nothing to calm his nerves.

Sirius walked over, each step felt like an accomplishment. There was another bookcase in front of the area where he had always been sitting so he leaned against it, trying to look casual.

"Hey," his voice was steady so at least there's that. He looked up from his book, his face had a vague look of surprise. Sirius didn't blame him, he probably seemed like he had been avoiding him for the past week. 

"Hey?" The Boy smiled at Sirius, still with a curious look but trying to seem as welcoming as possible. Sirius's heart rate was increasing at a concerning rate. _Just ask for his name, that's all you have to do._

"I was just, um I've-," Sirius completely blanked. He couldn't seem to remember what he had been planning to say for the past few hours so he panicked. "Do you have any Peppa pig books?" At this moment, Sirius wanted to go crawl into a rock and never leave. He looked to the side just briefly so he could take a moment to cringe at himself. He was determined not to give away his flustered state. For all this boy knew, Sirius really did just want to sit down and relax with a quality Peppa Pig book.

"Peppa Pig?" The boy raised his eyebrows. The boy had a controlled smile and it seemed like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Peppa Pig." _I'm such an idiot,_ Sirius thought to himself.

"Well," a small laugh escaped. If Sirius wasn't so embarrassed at that moment he probably would've appreciated the sweet sound. "I believe we should have a few in the children's section. Would you like me to show you?" The Boy asked politely but with a suppressed smile. Sirius had to applaud him for not making too big of a deal. Sure, an utterly mesmerizing smile might be slowly growing on his freckled face, but at least he wasn't teasing him. Sirius was beyond grateful, he didn't think he'd be able to handle even the slightest joke. 

"No, I think I'll be able to find them, thanks though." Sirius rubbed his hands. 

"Well ok, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else." the boy was still smiling brightly, a look of withheld laughter shining across his face. Though Sirius was still teetering between wanting to dissolve into thin air and/or camouflaging into that little nook he had found in a corner, he still found himself admiring the beautiful face in front of him. Sirius was sure that he could stare into those soft, green eyes for days at a time. 

"Yeah, I will, thanks."

"Anytime." The boy tilted his head while doing a small shrug, of course, Sirius thought it was an adorable gesture. Sirius began to walk away before turning at the last minute, a sudden spark of adrenaline. 

"I, um," Sirius scratched the back of his head. "I didn't catch your name." His heart had just begun slowing down but now it was beating faster than ever.

"Remus." _Remus. Remus. Remus._ Sirius loved it. Then again, Sirius wouldn't have cared if his name was something as absurd as Zoppitybop, as long as it was his. "And yours?" Remus _smiled_ at him.

Sirius was beaming. "Sirius, Sirius Black." 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sirius. Officially at least." Remus added as an afterthought. Sirius liked the way Remus said his name, it was kind and comforting. He wished he could record it just so he could hear it again. Remus reached out to shake Sirius's hand. Hesitantly, he reached forward and took his soft hand in his. It was brief, but enough to make him feel like his entire body was alight. 

"Yeah, it really is." Sirius paused, just admiring Remus's soft features. He really wanted to touch his curls, they looked so _soft_. "I guess I'll go look for that book now, see you around, Remus." Sirius slipped away back into the rows of books, feeling the butterflies zoom around in his stomach. Once safely tucked behind a shelf, he put a hand over his heart, trying to steady the rapid beating in his chest. It was a small step, but he felt so accomplished he wasn't sure climbing Mt. Everest would feel as good as this. Once he gets back to his apartment, he might just have to murder whoever wrote that comment about Peppa Pig, but for now, he let himself enjoy this nearly delirious state of joy.

_Remus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day <3


	3. Sirius Actually Takes Some Books

"I don't know who told me to ask for a Peppa Pig book, but I hate you." Sirius came back from the shop and immediately grabbed his camera to rant about the situation. That is after he tweeted about it because of course, he couldn't wait more than five minutes to inform the world of his accomplishment.

James snuck his way into the frame, leaning in from behind Sirius. "What Sirius is trying to say is that he appreciates you very much and wants more advice of the sort." Sirius turned to hit him, but James dodged the punch, running off laughing. As expected, James found the situation beyond amusing and took this as another opportunity to further embarrass Sirius.

"I do not support anything that he says, do not listen to him." Sirius was trying to sound intense, but because he was still smiling, it didn't quite have the effect he was aiming for. He quickly went back to the subject at hand. "Did you know people can speak in tiny? I didn't know it was possible but his voice literally sounds _small_ and it's soft and warm and oh god I want him to talk to me again." 

After realizing that he had been going on for nearly half an hour, Sirius finished the video. He was definitely going to have a hard time shortening this video down. He didn't exactly have a plan on what to do next but all he knew was that he needed to talk to Remus again. Sirius let his mind wander off. He thought about Remus' soft-looking curls and how they fell in his face, the large sweaters he wore that made Sirius just want to cuddle him in his arms, how he tended to curl up in his chair, somehow managing to bring all of his limbs into one small ball, and of course, that beautiful, heart-warming smile. 

Sirius was absolutely smitten.

-

The next day, Sirius felt jittery when he walked to the door. He's been building himself up all day, planning exactly how he was going to start their next conversation. When he pushed through the door, welcoming the familiar warmth, he felt himself deflate with disappointment. Remus wasn't sitting in his chair, all curled up and cute with a book in hand. The chair looked painfully empty, Sirius could even make out a small dent where Remus was usually sitting. Sirius felt that it was almost useless going in now, the only reason he continued coming was to spend time just being in his vicinity. Sirius was about to just turn around and leave when he made eye contact with a girl.

It took him by surprise, he had never seen anyone in the shop beside Remus and had started to assume that no one else came in. The girl herself seemed equally startled. She had flaming red hair that caught his attention, it was practically impossible to miss. Sirius wondered for a moment if it was dyed, could hair be that naturally vibrant? The redhead quickly changed her look of surprise to a friendly smile.

"Well hello! Did you come looking for something?" She asked politely. Yes, he had, but probably not what she had in mind. 

"No, but thank you. I think I'm just going to look around for a bit." Sirius paused for a moment. "Do you work here often? I'm used to seeing someone else.." He trailed off, trying not to sound disappointed. She did a brief nod, showing that she knew what he was talking about.

"You're probably talking about Remus. He owns the shop but I come in here and there to take over. Are you sure you don't want any help? I have a few suggestions if you'd like." She was more insistent than Remus. Though maybe she just didn't have anything else to do. Sirius had the feeling that today he would not be leaving here empty-handed.

"Why not," Sirius shrugged. The girl smiled, seeming a little too eager.

"Great!"

Soon enough, Sirius found himself holding a precariously tall amount of books. He hadn't specified any particular kind so she seemed to have given him a bit of everything. She seemed to be having a great time wandering through the shelves, pulling out books left and right. He felt bad knowing that he probably wouldn't even make a dent in the evergrowing pile of books.

"Though I'm very grateful, I'm going to have to stop you here. Despite what you seem to believe, I only have 24 hours to spend each day." She looked sheepish, trying to discreetly put the books back that she was holding.

"Of course, I'm sorry if I'm a bit overwhelming. We don't get too many customers here so I guess I got a bit carried away." Sirius laughed softly, waving off the apology. He regretted the gesture once a few books came tumbling from his arms.

"Oh goodness, I really did overload you, didn't I?" She laughed. She picked up the books and tried balancing them on top of the remaining ones in Sirius's arms.

"Maybe a little, it's fine though. I haven't read a good book in quite some time so hopefully, I'll find something in here."

"I sure hope so," she laughed. "Have you come here before?" 

"Yeah, I haven't gotten anything though." She laughed at this.

"Then why would you come, getting books is kind of the whole point." She got him there, Sirius looked away, blushing slightly. 

"I guess I just like the atmosphere here, it's rather calming." Sirius shrugged. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it was quite far from the truth.

"Far point. Remus has quite the obsession with plants and has resorted to filling his workplace with them after running out of space in the apartment. I've told him that he needs to calm down a bit but it does add a nice effect to the place." Sirius grinned at that. He wanted to ask her more questions about Remus but didn't want to seem pushy.

"I love it."

"You should tell Remus. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you about it." She tilted her a bit. "On second thought, maybe you shouldn't, he might just about talk your ear off." The idea of Remus talking to him made him feel jittery. 

"I'm sure I'll manage. Is he coming in tomorrow?" Lily gave him a skeptical look that Sirius couldn't seem to decipher, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. She replaced it quickly with a smile.

"Yeah, he never seems to leave this place. It's a wonder that he even lets me help out at all." It didn't seem like she was talking directly to Sirius. It was more like she was just voicing aloud a few of her thoughts. "Well, anyway, I hope to see you around, good luck with all those books!" 

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Sirius smiled politely. Though Sirius couldn't help but wish he had been talking to Remus instead, he still enjoyed the small chat. Sirius walked over to the door, still holding what must have been at least ten books. He managed to open the door with his leg, not missing the muffled laughter coming from behind him. 

-

Sirius has decided that today was going to be monumental. After repeated failure of starting up a conversation, he was determined to talk to Remus for at least five minutes. Though he had already committed to this decision prior to leaving his apartment, he still thought about maybe just observing for another day. He knew this would just cause him more trouble though, the longer he put this off the more anxious he was becoming. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Before he could overthink it, he walked straight over to the couch next to Remus and sat down. The panic started to set in when the boy actually looked up from his book to glimpse at Sirius. His eyes were an enthralling but soft green, Sirius had to look away in order to not stare. He had remembered his eyes but had forgotten how truly mesmerizing they were.

"Are you looking for another Peppa Pig book?" Sirius had not expected the teasing smile that Remus gave him. He was going back and forth between wanting to admire the smile and cringe at the fact that Remus had not yet forgotten about his slip up. At least he had a sense of humor, Sirius supposed. 

"No, but I appreciate the generosity." Sirius realized that Remus was waiting for him to continue. He knew that he had planned to take the girl's advice and talk about plants but he only just realized that he hadn't come up with a plan on _how_ he was going to bring it up.

“Do you, um," _w_ _hat does he do?_ Sirius said the first thing that he could think of that had to do with plants. "Do you have names for your plants?" This was far better than asking about Peppa Pig, but he still felt like an idiot. Sirius had names for every one of his plants but what if Remus thought that was weird?

When the boy smiled at him though, the stupid question seemed to have been a good choice. The boy had a sheepish grin, trying to avoid eye contact. He was picking at his fingers while still holding down his book with the bottom of his wrists. Sirius was mesmerized at every little thing he did, trying to absorb every movement.

“I think I have a few too many plants to have named them all, but I do have names for my favorites.” He seemed almost embarrassed about it which managed to make him even cuter, something Sirius thought was impossible. Sirius was grinning but trying to hide it with his hand as he leaned forward. He had been waiting for weeks just for this small conversation and it all felt so real.

“Do you mind telling me a few?” Sirius was genuinely curious but at the moment he was just doing anything he could to keep Remus talking. The boy’s smile became a little looser, less restrained. It was a beautiful sight.

“Yeah, um, there’s that little fuzzer by the window,” he pointed to the window in the back with a small plant resting on the window seal. “That's Timothy. He’s my newest plant, a real cutie, you can see how small he is. And then I have Madelyn, she’s the vine looking one growing on this closest shelf. Then there’s this one,” he pointed to the one just next to him on a table, you could probably see it from outside the shop. “It’s called a Peace Lily so I obviously named her Lily, she’s a gift from a friend actually.” He smiled to himself fondly. 

"Is it from the girl that was here yesterday?" Sirius couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, you met her?" Remus seemed surprised though he hardly should be. Sirius had yet to miss a visit to the shop for the past three weeks.

"Mhm," Sirius couldn't seem to wipe away the wide grin on his face. "She gave me enough books for at least the next six months." Remus laughed. Sirius felt the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, he wanted to get him to laugh again.

"I'm sure she had a great time with that." He laughed to himself.

"Seemed like it. Go on though, do you have any more plant names?" 

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I tend to go on rants sometimes, I have quite a few." He seemed hesitant, not wanting to bother Sirius. 

“No, no, go on ahead. I would love to hear more about them.” 

"Well ok, if you're sure." Sirius nodded. Remus smiled and looked down, closing his book and setting it to the side. Sirius felt his heart swell a few more sizes. And so the boy went on to talk about nearly every plant he owned, inside the shop and outside the shop. Sirius suspected that he had lied about not having named every plant, he wasn’t complaining though. He put his head back on his hand, tilting it slightly so he could admire the boy. Sirius did not want this boy to ever stop talking, he had a lovely voice that Sirius would never be able to properly put into words, it was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful, really. He had the urge to reach out and touch him, pet his hair, hold his hand, anything at all really. But for now, he was fine to just watch. This truly was a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have used the name for my own plants but that can be our little secret ;)


	4. Sirius Panicking Actually Works Out For Him Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent updates, high school is a bitch. I did want to get out an update for Remus Lupin's birthday though so here I am, posting at exactly 12:00 AM (sorry that I'm late). I also apologize for any missed errors, I was in a bit of a rush to write this after just finishing another assignment, I hope you enjoy it though!

"He _talked_ to me. Like, he said actual words to me." Sirius waved his arms in the air to emphasize his point. He has been laying on the couch for who knows how long, adding sporadic comments about his encounter.

"I know, and he really likes plants," James said while scrolling through comments on his computer. Sirius rolled onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows so he can properly look at James.

"He doesn't just _like_ plants, James. He has them all named with specific watering schedules. You can't tell me that that isn't one of the cutest things you've ever heard." James looks up slightly from his computer just to raise his eyebrows, giving Sirius a pointed look. When Sirius just continues to stare back with a wide grin, James rolls his eyes.

"Can you please just ask him out? I don't know how much more of this I can handle." James tilted his computer screen down and looked at Sirius with the most exasperated expression he could manage.

"I can't just ask him out!" 

"And why is that?" James asked sarcastically.

"Because," Sirius paused for a few moments trying to think of any reason at all. "I don't know he's just too good for me." Sirius dropped his head into his arms.

"Now that hardly sounds like you, and besides, you barely even know the guy." James tried to reason.

"I know enough to see that he is the embodiment of perfection, and I am but a measly peasant in comparison," Sirius said though his words were muffled in his arms.

"Stop being so dramatic, I am this close," James showed Sirius a small amount of space between his pointer finger and thumb to demonstrate his point "from just going in there and asking him out for you." Sirius's head shoots up, and he squints his eyes at James.

"You wouldn't." Sirius glared.

"At this point," James laughed, "I really would." Sirius looked at James, trying to decipher if he was joking or not. 

"Fine. But I'm not doing it tomorrow," Sirius finally said after a few moments of held eye contact.

"You're only torturing yourself." James shrugged. "Maybe I should come with you next time, watch your panic in real-time." 

"That is one thing you absolutely will not do," Sirius said sternly.

"Oh, come on," James teased. "Just once?" 

"No."

James laughed, "I guess we'll just have to see."

"You are impossible," Sirius said, but now even he's starting to crack a smile.

"Oh, _I'm_ impossible," James said with a full-on grin now.

"Yes!" Sirius shook his hands in emphasis.

"Ok, ok," he laughed, "but you have to promise me that you will ask this guy out by the end of this week. For my sanity and yours." 

" _I promise,_ " Sirius said with a mocking tone while rolling his eyes.

"Good, now go ahead and start overplanning your next fifty conversations."

"I do not-" Sirius started before being cut off.

"You _definitely_ do, don't even try fooling me." There was a small amount of silence before Sirius responded.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do," James said through a smile. He went back to his computer, and Sirius went back to not overplanning.

"Should I get him a plant?" Sirius suddenly said after minutes of silence.

"Oh my _god,_ " James drew on the last word.

"I'll take that as a yes."

-

Sirius had been debating on whether or not it was a good idea to bring in a plant for Remus. On one hand, it was the only idea he could come up with for starting another conversation. But on the other hand, what type of person buys a plant for a guy who has only officially talked with him twice? Apparently, that person was Sirius because here he is, holding a plant, just waiting to build up the courage to go inside. Then again, Sirius hasn't been able to think rationally about him since the very first second he saw Remus in that chair. 

The door opens, and Sirius walks in with the plant behind his back. He looks around, and to both his relief and panic saw Remus with his book. Remus looks up, and when he saw Sirius, he paused and smiled at him. That is a new experience that Sirius had not prepared himself for. His cheeks go red, and his heart rate picks up to at least a mile a minute. Sirius tries his best to look casual, messing with his hair a bit, while he walks over to the seat next to Remus.

"I have this plant that doesn't seem to be doing too well at my place and was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping it for me? You seem to be rather good at taking care of them." Sirius hesitantly said while handing the plant over. That was a lie. Sirius was doing perfectly fine taking care of the plant, and it was thriving quite well at his apartment if he must say. However, he needed some excuse to be giving Remus a plant other than _you're gorgeous when you smile, and I want to see it again._ That would not come across well. Remus inspected the leaves, touching each one delicately.

"It seems to be doing quite well actually, are you sure you want to give it to me?" Remus asked while still petting the leaves.

"Yeah, only if you want to, though. There's no pressure; I can take it back if-"

"I'd love to have it." Remus interrupted Sirius's nervous rant. "I'm rather flattered, actually, so thank you." Remus reached out to wrap his hands around the pot the plant was held. Their hands touched, and Sirius forgot for a moment that he was supposed to move his hands away now. Sirius knew he was acting stupid, they were simply talking about plants, but every little touch felt magnified, and every word spoken seemed important. Everything felt like it needed to be captured somehow. The small chatter of people walking by outside. The smell of parchment and greenery mixing to form an almost heavenly scent. And the way Remus was smiling at him. Soft eyes that told only kindness and warmth. Freckles were popping out from around his smile, and if Sirius looked close enough, he could even see one small dimple on his left cheek. Sirius pulled his hands away and smiled contently. 

"I'm just glad that she'll be in better hands." Beautiful hands too.

"She?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "do you name your plants as well?" His smile grew a little bit wider. Sirius wondered to himself if the butterflies he was feeling would ever go away around this boy.

"I do, actually. This is Ellen." Was that a good way to come out to someone? Probably not, naming a plant Ellen most likely wasn't a telltale sign that someone liked blokes. Despite that, Sirius felt very proud that he was the reason the smile on Remus's face was growing. That one small dimple was starting to become more and more clear, Sirius was surprised that he hadn't noticed it.

"Ellen. That's a nice name. I'm glad I'm not the only one who names them, though I guess that would explain why you asked me." Remus added, tilting his head on second thought. "I'll make sure she's well taken care of." Remus put her down beside his other plant. 

"Well, I'll be around to check up on her, so no worries." Sirius smiled.

"You have been coming in a rather lot recently now that you mention it, what else do you do with your time?" Remus asked, starting a conversation. Sirius wasn't too sure if he should mention that he's a famous YouTuber. If Remus were to look him up, he would be done for. But now that he is having to talk about it, he doesn't do much else with his time.

"Not much, though I'd love if I could spend more time with you," Sirius said without a second thought. Once the words were out, Sirius started to panic. He attempted to hide it behind a smile, but he could practically feel himself sweating.

"Was that you trying to ask me out?" Remus asked with a grin. Sirius could feel his heart malfunctioning.

"If that's ok with you?" Sirius tried to sound confident, but it was a rather pathetic attempt. His heart was beating rapidly, and his entire body seemed to fill with tension. He had not prepared for this at all and had no clue what to expect.

"I'd love to," Remus said. Sirius's face broke out into a grin, and he felt his whole body relax. That was not what Sirius had been expecting, but he could not possibly be more thrilled.


	5. Coffee and Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Sorry about the wait, this whole quarantine thing really has taken a hit on my motivation. Thank you for reading this story, and to everyone who has been leaving such lovely comments, they never fail to make me smile <3

Remus softly closed the door behind him with a faint smile on his face. He dropped his keys on a small table in the entryway and placed his newly acquired plant in the windowsill. Lily was sitting on the small couch in the living room with a book in her face and her hair tied up in a messy bun. 

"Hey, Lily," Remus smiled. He made his way over and sat next to her. He stretched his arms and leaned back on the couch with a contented sigh.

"Good day at the shop?" She asked curiously. Remus nodded softly with his eyes closed. Lily looked around and grabbed a random slip of paper, placing it between the pages to act as a makeshift bookmark.

"Did Sirius ask you out yet?" She asked with a teasing smile, which made Remus grin. He opened his eyes and looked at her before responding.

"Actually, yes, he did." Lily's eyes shot open with surprise, and a blinding smile took over her face.

"Wait, what? I didn't think he had it in him!" She laughed loudly and threw her head back. "It's about god damn time!"

"I honestly didn't think so either; I was kind of enjoying seeing him freak out around me." He shrugged with a sheepish grin.

She turned her body more to look at him and propped her head up with her wrist while her elbow rested on the head of the couch. With narrowed eyes and a teasing smile, she spoke in a critical tone. "You're _evil_."

"Hey, hey, hey," Remus lifted his hands up in mock defense. "You can hardly blame me; he got me a plant for god's sake."

"He got you a plant?!" Lily asked incredulously. When Remus nodded, smiling. Lily laughed once again, pieces of hair now starting to fall out from her bun. "Where did this guy even come from? He hardly seems real!" 

"I really don't know." Now even he was shaking his head with a soft laugh. "It's cute, though," Remus muttered. Lily looked at him with a fond smile.

"So when's the date?" She leaned forward conspiratorially. Remus shook his head.

"We haven't actually planned anything, but I'm not too concerned. This is still a significant amount of progress." 

"Fair," Lily tilted her head in consideration. "I doubt he's leaving anytime soon; even I could tell that he was just smitten with you." Remus looked down with a smile, thinking about how nervous Sirius had always acted around him.

"It's sweet," Remus shrugged just slightly, only lifting one shoulder and leaning into it with his head.

"Yeah," Lily smiled knowingly, "it is."

-

Remus waited in his chair, knowing Sirius was going to be walking in any minute. He had started picking up a pattern. Every morning at around 10, Sirius would walk up to the door then pace around for a few minutes before entering. Remus supposed that Sirius hadn't realized he could see him through the window, so he took great amusement in watching him pace around the door. And every morning, Remus would pretend that he hadn't noticed and had been reading all along. It was a nice system. One that was both comfortable and entertaining. 

He couldn't help but feel flattered to see someone -especially someone as attractive as Sirius- so anxious to talk to him. Everything about the ordeal was endearing; he smiled just at the thought. Remus tried continuing his book, but as the time continued to pass, he had more and more trouble concentrating. Though he knew he shouldn't, Remus couldn't help but wonder if perhaps today was the day Sirius would stop coming in. That thought sent a wave of disappointment through his chest that he had not expected. After the third time Remus finished a page without having any clue what he had just read, he put down the book with a drawn-out sigh. 

Remus went to the back of the shop and rolled out the cart of books that needed to be shelved. After a few hours of cleaning up and organizing, Remus heard the familiar ring of a bell. He whipped his head around, eagerly hoping to see a certain boy. Remus was not disappointed to see Sirius standing there with two drinks in hand and a timid smile.

"Coffee?" Sirius offered with one hand. Remus's face broke into a wide smile that hurt his cheeks. Sirius seemed to freeze momentarily, staring wide-eyed.

"That would be great, thank you." Remus took the cup from Sirius's hand and subtly tried to make their hands brush just to see how he would react. The visible shiver that ran up Sirius's arm made Remus smile to himself, once again. Sirius continued to stare before looking down, seeming to be debating something. 

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Sirius asked with hesitance. He continuously tapped the side of his drink with his pointer finger while waiting for Remus's response. Remus tried to look down shyly, but Sirius was so much shorter that it didn't quite have the same effect.

"Yeah," Remus looked back up and took a small sip of his coffee. He couldn't quite tell what kind he had got, but it had a slightly sweet edge to it. "That would be nice." Remus supposed that it probably wasn't the best idea to be closing his shop so early on. Still, the joyful look on Sirius's face was enough to convince him. 

"Great!" Sirius beamed. Remus gave him a fond smile before following him to the door. He turned off the lights, locked the door, then turned to follow Sirius. The cold seemed to freeze his nose and fingers, making him shiver slightly. He held his coffee tighter in his hands, trying to warm up them up. They fell into stride alongside each other, and a noticeable silence fell between them.

He decided to sneak a glance at Sirius but quickly looked away when he made eye contact. Remus scuffed his shoes awkwardly while he walked, waiting for something to break the silence.

"So," Sirius dragged out the word. "How long have you had your shop?" Remus paused to consider the answer before responding.

"Lily and I opened it a few years ago, I believe. I guess I haven't really thought about it." Sirius nodded, staring at Remus with an unwarranted amount of fascination.

"Have you and Lily been friends for a while then?" 

"As long as I can remember," Remus smiled to himself. Sirius nodded in thought.

"I have a friend like that, it's nice to have someone that supports you so much."Remus nodded in agreement. They fell into a silence that was now more comfortable than awkward. Remus took a sip of his coffee and glanced at Sirius once again. His fidgety demeanor had gone down considerably. Every once in awhile, he would run his hands through his hair with a shaky breath and another glance at Remus. The fact that Remus had this effect on anyone still shocked him to no end.

Up close, Remus couldn't help but acknowledge how handsome Sirius really was. His dark hair framed his face in a way that brought out his sharp cheekbones, and his gray eyes were so intense that Remus could barely hold eye contact for more than a few moments. It was also nice to just hold a conversation. As much as Remus enjoyed watching Sirius panic over every word they shared, this more comfortable version of Sirius made Remus practically giddy. 

They continued wandering around what was now the more populated area of town while making conversation here and there. In mid-conversation, a girl who seemed to be in her early teens approached Sirius with a nervous look.

"Um- hi, are you- do you," The girl held her phone tightly in her hand and took a quick, steadying breath. "This might be really awkward- and I'm really sorry to bother you- but are you Sirius?" Her words came out all at once and Remus looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows. Sirius briefly glanced at Remus with an anxious look before turning back to the girl.

"Yeah," Sirius tried to sound casual but was all too aware of the heat rushing to his cheeks and the pair of eyes next to him, staring intensely. "Do you want a picture?" His voice waved.

The girl looked extremely relieved before nodding. "Yes, please, thank you so much." She looked awkwardly at Remus before her eyes widened. She looked quickly between Remus and Sirius. Remus' confusion seemed to be growing by the minute, but Sirius simply gave her a very pointed look. There was some mental connection between the two before Sirius leaned away from Remus to get closer to the girl. Sirius seemed to toast his coffee to the camera, and she quickly took the picture.

"Thank you so much, um, sorry for bothering you, I'll just-" Her words trailed off as she spared one final glance between the two. She seemed to smile ever so slightly before turning around and walking away.

"What.. just happened?" Remus' gaze slowly broke away from the girl as he turned Sirius. Sirius sighed deeply with a contemplative look on his face. He paused for a few moments before answering.

"I kind of- maybe- am a YouTuber?" Sirius said it almost as a question while rubbing his head anxiously. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"A YouTuber?" Remus looked at Sirius now with an amused expression.

"Yeah," Sirius took another heavy sigh. "I don't get stopped too often, so I guess I just have some bad luck today." Remus lasted only a few more moments before he burst into laughter. Sirius's eyes seemed to brighten, but he soon gave Remus a playful shove.

"Oh, shut it," He teased. Remus stumbled forward with laughter, and Sirius moved quickly to catch him. Remus didn't stop laughing but was now all too aware of the hand resting along his back, curling around his waist. Sirius's hand moved his hand away to hover for a moment before going back to the position it was previously in. 

"Sorry, sorry, I just really didn't expect that." Remus leaned in slightly to Sirius, and as a result, his hand tightened closer around him.

"It's fine, I don't really blame you." The smile Sirius gave Remus made his heart flutter. Remus looked at his shoes, smiling, now slightly shy. 

"I guess you'll just have to show me your videos sometime, or maybe I'll try looking you up. That is unless you have some crazy username." Remus laughed while trying to gage Sirius's reaction. He was pleased to see Sirius' cheeks go red.

"Yeah, maybe sometime," Sirius said with an extreme amount of hesitance. Remus smiled, and the conversation seemed to flow naturally for the rest of their walk.

Remus finally stopped and smiled at Sirius. "This was really nice." 

"It was, sorry for that interruption earlier." Remus waved off the apology. Sirus now seemed hesitant and quickly resorted to his usual fidgeting. "Could I um- Would you mind if I got your number? To plan our date, maybe- or not, that would be fine too. We could just talk or-" Remus cut him off before Sirius progressed into a state of panic.

"I would love to." Remus smiled.

-

New Video posted by SiriuslySirius at 7:39 PM

_The cute boy found out I have a channel but at least I got his number_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a great day xx


End file.
